Al
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Al era alto, de ojos azules, atlético y guapo, aunque un poco pegote.


**Al** – Uhuru-Chan.

Quería escribir el fic que tengo abandonado, pero no pude :D

* * *

Arthur no tenía muchos amigos. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo encerrado en su gran casa, escribiendo. Tenía un par de best sellers y se había prometido dedicar su vida a escribir desde que era un infante. A veces salía a caminar por el barrio y sonreía a los vecinos. Otras veces, mientras cruzaba el puente sobre el río que atravesaba su pueblo, deseaba sólo lanzarse junto a su soledad y no pensar en nada más.

Arthur era homosexual. No era un secreto para casi nadie en este punto de su vida. Lo había descubierto en su adolescencia cuando se quedaba observando por demasiado tiempo los cuerpos más desarrollados de sus compañeros.

Arthur era de estatura promedio, era delgado, pálido, con pecas y cabello claro. Las chicas lo encontraban aburrido y anticuado. Los chicos también, a decir verdad. Por eso Arthur Kirkland, inglés de treinta y siempre años, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida estando soltero y sin amigos.

Por lo menos tenía sus libros y sus fanáticos. Y su familia lo quería a pesar de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levantó y se puso sus pantuflas. Caminó hacia la cocina y puso agua en la tetera. Encendió la televisión y su laptop y se sentó a esperar a que el agua hirviera. Envío algunos correos a su editor y a la editorial para la que trabajaba y prestó atención a la brillante pantalla de su televisor. Estaban dando las noticias, un reportaje sobre parejas que se habían conocido en páginas de citas por internet y habían conseguido el anhelado amor. Los dedos de Arthur se crisparon sobre el teclado de su computadora. Aún no estaba tan desesperado, se dijo.

El pitido de la tetera lo sacó de su ensoñación y se levantó a preparar su té de las mañanas.

.-.-.-.-.

Había estado lloviendo durante toda la semana. Arthur odiaba el frío, así que se encerró en su habitación y se metió en su capullo de mantas para capear el clima. Sus gatos permanecían dormidos al pie de su cama. Arthur les miró con algo de envidia. Como deseaba tener a alguien con quien acurrucarse en ese momento.

Piiii!

Arthur dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia la pantalla de su computador. Tenía un mensaje en su perfil de la página de citas. Y si, al final no pudo resistir la tentación y se creó un perfil indicando sus gustos y lo que buscaba en un compañero.

Tragó saliva y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Movió su mano y abrió el mensaje con nerviosismo. Un seco _"hola!"_ se leía en la pantalla junto a la fotografía de perfil del remitente que era un personaje de un comic.

"Al" se leía junto a la miniatura. Arthur presionó sobre el nombre y fue dirigido al perfil del hombre.

"Al"

Nacionalidad: Americano

Edad: veintitrés años.

Descripción: Hola, soy Al! Me interesan mujeres y hombres. Mi color favorito es el azul, nací un cuatro de Julio, mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, amo la ciencia, los comics, los deportes y las fiestas. Háblame si quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo ;)

Arthur pestañeó un par de veces antes de borrar el mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. Un total estúpido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Piii!

Vuelta.

Piii!

Gruñido.

Piii!

"¡Joder!"

Arthur se sentó sobre su cama de mal humor y tomó su celular para ver el nombre de la persona que se ganaría sus insultos por despertarlo en medio de la madrugada. Se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo tipo de hace unos días atrás.

"Al: ¡Oye!, es un poco desconsiderado que no contestes ;("

"Al: Vamos!"

"Al: Dame una oportunidad, viejo, sólo quiero hablar un rato D:"

Escribió el mensaje con rapidez y apagó el celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Arthur K: Déjame en paz, que peste."

_Lindo._

_Muy lindo_.

"Al: Y para qué estás en este sitio entonces?"

.-.-.-.-.

Arthur encendió su celular a la mañana siguiente. Se sobó las sienes y replicó en un acto de cortesía.

"Arthur K: Ciertamente no para que me envíen mensajes por la madrugada."

Escuchó un ruido fuera de su casa seguido del maullido de sus gatos. No se molestó en asomarse por la ventana para saber qué estaban haciendo.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

"Al: Lo siento ;C Te ves interesante, puedo seguir hablandote?"

"Arthur K: Como quieras."

"Al: Bien :D a que te dedicas?"

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Arthur es realmente hermoso._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que tengas un lindo día, art! :)"

Arthur sonrió al ver el mensaje de texto mientras iba camino a su trabajo. Llevaba un par de meses hablando con Al, quien había resultado ser un verdadero encanto, obviando lo torpe y pegote que era a veces, claro.

"Gracias, chico. ¡Igual tú!"

"Te quiero :*"

Arthur se sonrojó y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No lo podía creer. Al era alto, de ojos azules, atlético y guapo, guapo era poco decir. Arthur pensó que se encontraría con un chico gordo o feo, o un viejo o cualquier otra cosa.

Necesitaba salir de su escondite y acercarse antes de que el americano cambiase de opinión.

¿Y si no le gustaba?, Arthur, el anticuado y desabrido hombre de mejillas pecosas y cejas gruesas.

Necesitaba irse.

.-.-.-.-.

_Magnífico._

"Y… yo soy Arthur" balbuceó el inglés, luego de darse valor y acercarse finalmente al americano.

_Perfecto._

"¡Wow!, ¡Hola!, ¡Yo soy Alfred!, ¡Un gusto!"

Se dieron la mano a modo de saludo y se dispusieron a continuar con la cita planeada.

La película era mala, el cine estaba lleno y el restaurante de mal gusto, pero Arthur no podía lucir más satisfecho.

Alfred lo dejó fuera de su casa y se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios. Arthur lo inició y lo terminó, cerrando la puerta de su casa en la cara del menor.

_Arthur… es muy blanco._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Te amo" Susurró Arthur, frotando su nariz contra la de su pareja.

Alfred sonrió, feliz. "Yo también te amo, bebé, te adoro."

"Gracias por estar conmigo."

"Gracias a ti, precioso."

Arthur se quedó dormido un rato después. Alfred sólo se quedó sonriendo y acariciando su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**De: Alfred**

Estás ocupado, bebé?" 15:45

Arthur miró en silencio la pantalla de su celular. La verdad era que si estaba algo ocupado discutiendo con su editor sobre su próximo libro a publicar. Suspiró, desganado.

"Arthur, esto es importante, ¿Podrías prestar atención?"

"Si, lo siento."

.-.-.-.-.

"**De: Art**

Discúlpame, amor, tengo trabajo que hacer :c" 15:47

.

_Mentiroso._

-Llamando … Art-

"El número que usted a discado se encuentra fuera del are…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur estaba preocupado. Alfred no había vuelto a comunicarse con él desde ese último mensaje de texto. Había intentado ir a su casa, pero tampoco estaba allí o no quería abrir la puerta.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?, por favor llámame, amor, estoy preocupado por ti."

Ya había dejado más de seis mensajes en su buzón de voz y no había obtenido respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Estás con ese imbécil!, ¿No es así?"

Alfred pateó la mesa de centro, haciendo caer los postres que había traído el editor de Arthur antes de que él llegara.

"¡No, Alfred!, Dios, ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¡Vete a la mierda, Arthur!, ¡No quiero volver a verte!"

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y la casa quedó en silencio.

Su editor le había dado un abrazo, buscando consolarlo. Arthur había estado llorando porque Alfred aún no se había puesto en contacto con él después de tres semanas.

Alfred los había visto desde la ventana.

Alfred entró a la casa de alguna forma y golpeó a hombre.

Arthur no entendía nada. De todos modos ya no importaba ahora que Alfred se había marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Por qué, cariño?_

_¿Estás llorando por él?_

_Necesitas un castigo._

-.-.-.-.-.

La luz se cortó y Arthur tembló en su escondite, no podía respirar por el miedo. Alguien había entrado a su casa. Alguien había entrado a su casa, había manchado las paredes con sangre y había puesto la cabeza de su muerto editor en el congelador.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Alfred.

Arthur presionó contestar con desesperación.

"¡Dios, Alfred!, ¡Ayúdame por favor!"

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

"Alguien entró a mi casa, me van a matar, Al, Dios, ayúdame."

"¿Estás escondido?"

"Si, sí, estoy… en un mueble, Dios, Alfred, ven, por favor."

"Espérame, no llores más, todo estará bien."

¡Crack!

Arthur aguantó la respiración. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Marcó al novecientos once y explicó histéricamente su situación. Dijeron que enviarían policías a su casa, que se calmara y esperara.

¡Thum!

JjjJjjjjjjJJjjjJjjjjjJJjJJjjjjjjJjjjjjjjJjjjjjjjjJjjjjjjjjjJjjjjjjjjjghhhhhhh.

Escuchó algo metálico arrastrándose por la madera en el pasillo.

"¡Artie!"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron al tope.

Era Alfred.

Negó con la cabeza tapó su boca para suprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. No quería morir, no así.

"Bebé, no me gusta jugar a la escondidas."

Las lágrimas caían sin parar por el rostro de Arthur.

Abrió las puertas del mueble.

"Amor, ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?"

Trae un serrucho.

"¡Alfred, no… no me hagas daño, por favor!"

"Jamás podría, cariño, ¿De qué hablas?"

Le tomó de la barbilla y le besó con ternura. Enfermizo. Arthur sintió nauseas.

"Te amo, Artie, ¿Por qué me haces hacer esto?"

"Dios…" Dolía, los dedos de Alfred se enterraban en sus mejillas.

"¿Para qué lloras ahora?"

"Alfred…"

"Shhh…"

Se escuchan las sirenas de los policías acercándose.

El americano niega lentamente y parece entristecer.

"Mi nombre no es Alfred."

La sierra tiene sangre y tiene los dientes gastados.

¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El famoso escritor, Arthur Kirkland, fue encontrado muerto la noche de ayer en su casa. La policía no ha querido revelar mayor información sobre lo ocurrido ni sobre el prófugo asesino. Según testigos del lugar de los hechos, el jardín se encontraba lleno de sangre, pero ningún vecino escuchó nada mientr…"

_Tus rosas eran muy pálidas._

_Como tú._

_Te ves más lindo cuando te sonrojas, bebé._

_Tus labios se ven más deliciosos después de haberlos besado hasta hacerlos enrojecer._

_¿Lo entiendes, verdad?_

_No te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Te amo._

Al.

* * *

Ahí se ven. No ragrets.

Bye!


End file.
